


The Love of Regulus' Life

by Nothingtruelyends



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingtruelyends/pseuds/Nothingtruelyends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus had two lovers in his short life, but he always loved one person more than even them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of Regulus' Life

It started in his third year at Hogwarts, his brother and him were no longer close but when he saw Sirius walking with Lupin the smile his brother had would always open a cage in his stomach and let loose millions of butterflies. He knew it was wrong, he was going to be married off to a pureblood witch when he grew up and have a son or two to carry on the Black name. He shouldn't be having feelings for anyone, brother or not. But he did and they only got worse.

In the summer before Regulus' forth year Sirius broke his heart, not intentionally but none the less it happened. He heard their mother yelling at his brother for not only being bent but for dating someone who wasn't a pureblood. After this Regulus stopped speaking to his brother at all, he couldn't take it.

That year at Hogwarts Regulus grew close to one Severus Snape, knowing his brother hated the halfblood. In a way he started to love the older boy, it wasn't like what he felt for his brother but it was nice and Severus humored him for some reason. Regulus gave Severus his first everything, though both if them knew they were a replacement for someone the other couldn't have.

They stayed together for awhile, only ending once Regulus took the Dark Mark despite Severus telling him it was a terrible thing that would ruin him.

Regulus was seventeen the first time he was kissed by Rabastan, both of them were drunk but both of them agreed to continue it after waking up in bed together. He loved Rabastan with an urgency he hadn't felt with Snape, knowing either of them could die or be married off at any moment.

When Regulus left for the Cave he sent both of his lovers letters, but as he died he saw his brother, screamed for Sirius to save him. As always though, his brother was with Lupin instead of him.


End file.
